Lost souls
by babybolita
Summary: She had her issues, just like we all do, but she tried to hide it, how many of us can actually hide from the truth? He held on to his past, despising his present and future even though he was superior, they both had something in common they were lost soul


Stranger

Coming from inside she made a mad dash across the pavement, attempting to out run the rain. Limping from the weight of the full pail, she dumped it over causing melted ice to rush forth. Behind her there was a loud "wham", and to her horror, the door had been slammed shut by the force of the wind. She stood by the door, the rain pelting against her back.

"Open the door! Mom, Dad, somebody!" she shouted, "This is just

Great...perfect--- I'm wearing white and it's raining." She yelled the music from inside drowning out her voice. As she banged on the door she heard an inexplicable noise. Her heart nearly stopped, then began to pound at her chest.

"Oh no, oh god...what now?" She whispered. A harsh, raspy breathing sounded from somewhere and seemed to be coming her way. Footsteps crept towards her, scraping across the gravel. Kagome continued to bang on the door with all her might. Although the rain was pouring down, and the unyielding winds were blowing fiercely, cold sweat dripped from her face. She waited, and waited for the creature to show its face. Before having a thought, a person was approaching her, his face hidden in the darkness of the night. As he was looming nearer, Kagome held her breath. Had it only been a while ago that she was with her mother inside a warm building where the soundings of drums, and guitars echoed off the walls. Now here she was, alone and afraid, in the midst of an odd stranger. The people in the concert, had they noticed she was missing? Where they all in panic? Kagome did not know. She couldn't possibly hear what they were saying from all the commotion of the music.

Kagome was on the verge of screaming when the man came too close, dangerously close, until he walked a separate way, taking no notice of her at all. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome wiped the rain and sweat off her face, and decided, since he was the only person around, perhaps he could help her. Believing that he had no intention of harming her, she called out to him.

"Excuse me, the doors locked and this is the first time I've been to this...uh, place. Is there-um-another entrance? Or do you know how to..." Kagome stopped abruptly, and gasped. The man had turned to face her. The street light on his face, revealing a face so livid with hate along with dark bushy eyebrows over two blue, piercing eyes that seemed to stab at Kagome. The pouring rain dripped from the hood of his black poncho, and slid down his irate face. An angry snarl came across his once expressionless face.

Looking at him, and the mass of this angry man, a chill ran up and down Kagome's spine. Was he crazy? Or just disturbed? Kagome tried to keep her fear unnoticeable, and tried to figure out what to do.

"Ok, hear, I have a lot of money. I always carry a lot of money with me..." Her hands trembled as she fumbled with her purse. Silver coins slipped from her trembling hands. Suddenly, as she held out her hands the man gave a mellow, cynical chuckle, creating a radiant glow and a chance of saneness.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" he asked, an intimidating look on his face. The man tucked his hands in his pockets.

"W…w-what makes you think that?" she quarried, still stuttering.

"Your hands are shaking...your scared of me." The hint of expectancy in his expression began to change into a mocking, incensed stare.

"Oh, well...it's raining and it's cold. There is also a word called shivering and it doesn't take a genus to know that." She said, with a dreadful blanket of regret following. Maybe I've gone too far. She thought to herself.

"So follow me then." He replied.

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned.

"You're not scared of me…right? Then come with." With that the young man took hold of Kagome. "You've got a lot of guts for a teenage girl." He stated, walking closer. But Kagome, determined to show him that she was not afraid, did not move. He reached over, staring her in the eyes, but instead he twisted the knob a different way than the way Kagome expected it to be. He put one foot on a small lever under the door and pushed down. The door opened a crack.

"The way to open a door is by turning the knob and removing the door stop...it doesn't take a genius to know that." He said, cynically. The man simpered and walked away. Kagome watched him walk and continued to stare, she was impressed.

"What's your name!" she yelled. He turned around, a perplexed look on his face.

"Your name!" she hollered again, but her voice was overpowered by the racket that came from inside. Kagome went inside, looking back at the man only twice. Kagome soon joined the concert.


End file.
